


Roadside wishes

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its literally fluff and im never one to do fluff, wybrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a certain eater of world's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a little thing I wanted to do.
> 
> Happy birthday to Bray <3

"You know how I feel about birthday's..." Bray had parked on the side of the road the moment Dean had smacked his arm repeatedly once the clock hit 12:00am.

Today was the day. Another year older and closer to death as they say. Bray Wyatt wasn't big on birthday's, sure he recognized his, but he did he celebrate it?

 _Fuck no_.

Dean on the other hand seemed adamant about reminding him just what day it was. His tired grin and barely visible eyes due to his beanie being pull down so low were endearing. "Don't be so fucking rude. I put some effort into this and you should appreciate it." Dean was rummaging in his back bag. After some quiet cussing he pulled out a lighter, a small candle and...a twinkie. "Darlin..." Bray was shushed some more and Dean tore open the twinkie package. "It ain't no cake but it's something, took it from catering." He stuck the candle in the middle chuckling to himself as he flicked the lighter on. "This is absurd Im just going to say." Bray wanted to look more crabby than he originally felt but the whole thing was just downright, _sweet?_.

Birthday's weren't a big thing for him in his household. Sure Abigail was more positive about it than his father was but she understood his dislike and kept it simple. She'd take him out for a midnight walk, way past bedtime and would tell him stories for hours. There wasn't an extravagant exchange of gifts or parties. He would much rather do nothing but have Dean there with him than put up with the specifics. "Start looking happy or I'll sing." Bray's mouth twitched, still giving Dean a look. "Come on birthday boy, blow 'em out." He motioned to the lit candle. "Don't forget to make a wish either." Dean grinned as a disgruntled Bray leaned over and blow out the candle. "Happy birthday, asshole." Dean leant over and gave his cheek a kiss. "See? Wasn't so bad now was it? Here have the twinkie." Bray shook his head and moved Dean offering hand. "I think you've earned that more than me, think you still have a thumbtack stuck. " Bray held back a laugh when he saw Dean looking about his arm. "Fuck, I do? No I don't you fucker." He nudged the offending treat towards him again. "I will ram this down your throat I swear!" Bray laughed it off, going to start the car up as Dean went about devouring the dessert.

Mouth still half full is when he pulled out something else and offered in to Bray.

"And that?" Bray asked before he turned the car on. "'S your gift." Dean looked a little shy now, maybe a tad bit embarrassed. Bray took the small box, opening it to see a bracelet with black beads. "I didn't what to get you...Saw it a few towns back and thought you would like it." He shrugged, trying to seem more nonchalant about it. It was simple indeed and surely something he wouldn't mind wearing, he slid the bracelet on and examined it. "You know, you're being very sweet." Bray smirked and Dean cleared his throat. "Well don't get used to it, you get a freebie tonight. Got a reputation to uphold and what not." He swatted Bray's hand that pinched his cheek. 

But welcomed the kiss gladly.

Maybe birthday's didn't have to be so awful.


End file.
